callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Black Ops II
it was about time someone created this page. Jesus, thanks whoever created the page, Call of Duty 9 page looked retarded, IT'S OBVIOUSLY GOING TO BE DEVELOPED BY TREYARCH. IT WILL BE OBVIOUSLY CALLED BLACK OPS 2. DAMN IT. feargm 19:04, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Do we need a page up for FPSRussia's weapon thingey that's appering in the game? User:Collector1 20:07, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :When they confirms its real name or something. 20:08, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :We can't we call it Unnamed Quadrotor? ::It was confirmed on Call of Duty's site when it was leaked earlier. It's Quadroror. And seeing as Activision leaked it, it can be added. 20:20, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::It appears to me that, given the scene with horses in a highly arid area (I don't know if desert would be the right term), and that the first 1/3 of the game is set in the 1980's, it is likely that Mason, Woods, and Hudson will be involved in the Soviet-Afghan War . 04:23, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::since 1/3 of the game's at 1980, does it mean it's in the middle of operation charybdis? :: Woods A few parts of the trailer kind of make it look like Woods is back as a playable character, correct me if I'm wrong. 00:37, May 2, 2012 (UTC) One word Bullshit-- 02:02, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh my apologies, forgive me for mistaking Harper for Woods, @$$HOLE. 03:29, May 2, 2012 (UTC) UTP violations. UTP violations everywhere. Leon S. Kennedy AKA Shepard 19:01, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Zombies as a post-nuclear setting now? Yeah, it makes a bit of sense, a unused quote of Moon where Maxis says a quote which maybe means that his plans were not to blow up earth completely, but yes to kill just some zombies, but if the rockets also had some radiation it would mix with the 115 creating a new element and making more (different) zombies appear, the stars on the space would be much bigger and easy to see, as the earth atmostphere was destroyed by the rockets. ''Well, that was a much larger explosion than i have anticipated, i have done all i can... i simply hope these cauculations were correct'' And as the woman with the Winchester 1873 Rifle has ''1221'' on her truck cap maybe means that in 21/12/12 was set not to the end of the world according to the mayan calendary, but yes to start a new cycle, where Richtofen rules all zombies on the devastated earth... and this vid i found makes a bit of sense :3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iV5oCD-VyvA&feature=channel&list=UL ----ZombineTM 17/06/12 Unused quotes don't apply to canon if they were never intended to appear/actually appeared. As for the mayan calender, yes it's true that an era begins after their calender ends (or atleast the only calender written before the one which ends at 2012). But the date in which Moon takes place is unknown, aswell as the fact that we don't even know whether the Black Ops II Zombies will follow Black Ops and World At War which seems unlikely at this moment. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 16:31, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Yep, i know, but Treyarch maybe removed it to don't get so many mysteries for the other players, so in 2011 if it would have been added to the Moon radios it would explode these ''new nazi zombies map theory on radios'' videos on YouTube, it would be also good if the original gang goes back to the past (like WWII or even more before) to stop Richtofen and the 115 being discovered on Nazi Germany, while the other new 8-coop characters battle the zombies on the earth ruins, that would be good to divide the canon story to the 8 player coop mode or other missions ---ZombineTM 17/06/12 Your right, after Kino der Toten there was a speculation boom which lasted until Moon, it was unbearable and only about less than 3% of the videos were interesting, nevermind made actual sense. Moon shut it up, and as Zombies became more focused on the major easter eggs as opposed to actual gameplay, there became a massive drop in Quality. The canon series is dead and this series best not be related to it at all. Your idea of WWII is alright, but it should be the campaign, and Element 115 didn't come from Earth (as evident by the fact that they come in Meteor form). --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 22:25, June 17, 2012 (UTC) I've also found these 2 interesting videos> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3R66vSaFVCE&feature=channel&list=UL and http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2o8fQPiFSJg&feature=relmfu i still think the first one is fake, tough --ZombineTM 17/06/12 Lots of Info http://www.charlieintel.com/2012/05/02/strike-force-mode-time-hopping- storyline/ Check it Out. There will be two different stories 1 in 2025 and 1 in the 1980s You will play as Alex Mason in the 80s and son David Mason in 2025.There is a cold war between china and the us and the main villian is Raul Menendez and there is a female character pilot named anderson and then theres nelson which is on your team. Multiplayer will be all 2025 and new mode called strike force.DE727 04:56, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Question, will Ramirez be in this game? And if so, will he have to do everything? Darth Benny 05:49, May 2, 2012 (UTC) This is out of control -_---Dan67 12:54, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Does Treyarch really have business being in the future? If I'm not mistaken, I thought only Zampella and West were allowed creative control over any "Call of Duty games set in the post-Vietnam era, and even into the distant future," as per the MoU that Activision gave them to stay and create MW2 . So my question is this: how is Treyarch still able to make a futuristic setting for BO2 without going against this MoU? 18:56, May 2, 2012 (UTC) "It gave West and Zampella creative authority over the Modern Warfare brand, as well as Call of Duty games set in the post-Vietnam era, and even into the distant future..." You're right, Zampella and West have that creative control, but the fact is that they're not on IW anymore, so I think that MoU is not valid anymore (at least on that point).GabFlo 19:12, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Multiplayer Is there any leaked information about multiplayer features or something? If there is, we cannot post it here. We cant post leaked stuff Nism100 16:01, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Killstreak Name In the trailer, there is a scene of what looks like a Reaper/AC-130 killstreak witht the caption "X 47 Pegasus Kill". Should I put a picture of that on the page? CJB95 22:49, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Weaver Does anyone else think we should add Grigori Weaver to the list of characters? I mean, if Mason and Hudson will be there, don't you think that Weaver will be there, too? Novafan365, master of scrap 01:30, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Just because Mason and Hudson are in it, doesnt mean we should speculate. He isnt confirmed Thats like saying since Soap and Price were confirmed in MW3, we should add Foley, Dun and Ramirez to MW3 too. Qw3rty! 01:32, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Not really, I mean Dunn, Roley, and Ramirez weren't exactly the most important characters in the game, meanwhile Weaver actually had an impact in the game, and he was with Mason and Hudson when they ran away from the CIA. Novafan365, master of scrap 03:38, May 4, 2012 (UTC) it would more be like saying because price and soap were in a game nikolai would be in it Maurcus "Ut totus Alius Deficio" 12:08, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Likely, not confirmed. 'Nuff said. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 14:18, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Zombies Poster In the Zombies section you mention a poster with a girl holding a zombies head and a gun. Can someone post this, as I can not find it anywhere. Thanks. Burnem55 04:40, May 3, 2012 (UTC) You get from Gamestop when you pre-order BO2 Scoutrooper1 05:11, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Legooreostudios 15:35, May 4, 2012 (UTC) 8 players zombies? OK we have : Dempsey,Nikolai,Takeo,Richtofen/Samantha aaaannd that's it!?!? who else will be added? the marines? The marines are dead, they died in Verrückt while trying to rescue Peter McCain, Dempsey was the only survivor. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 10:22, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Well Mankind advanced fast MW3 we're still use Modern stuff like Abrams, Hinds, M4's, and unmanned drones controled by some guy back in the U.S., the modern computer, and the young men and women are still getting killed for things that are really not our problems. we then jump a few years ahead to 2025 where we have seemingly self aware robotic armies, hologram computers, AT-AT style tanks, and Jet/helecoppter hybrids. alot of advancement for such a short amount of time. Scoutrooper1 05:10, May 3, 2012 (UTC) MW3 was set in 2016 ealy 2017. It's amazing that in less than 10 years we have advaced as far as that. 2035 would have been a safer time.Scoutrooper1 23:41, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Or this is two separate timelines. 16:37, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :This seems more probable, MW3 just used a random date but modern day technology. The Black Ops timeline is more "realistic". 07:57, May 5, 2012 (UTC) China http://www.ausgamers.com/features/read/3204647 Should we put something about China on this page? 22:11, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Secret service The soldiers with gas masks have "Secret Service" written on their breastplate. 04:14, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Redirect Page Can someone redirect black ops 2 to this page? It's very annoying to have to go to the search page every time i look for this article. 06:51, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks to this, it doesn't matter if it's a redirect or not, it'll always direct you to the search page. (it's already redirected to the page also). Hope that helps - 07:00, May 5, 2012 (UTC) THUhhh only 9 years? So how is it that from 2016 (MW3) to 9 years later (2025 in BO2) we have SO MUCH MORE mechas and unmanned armies in such a short period of time? If it was set in like 2040 or 2050 SURE, but 9 years only? come on now THEROFLBOAT talk 19:10, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Watch the interactive youtube videos for Black Ops 2. It goes into detail on how it actually is possible for all of this to happen. Qw3rty! 15:21, May 6, 2012 (UTC) You're assuming a shared timeline. 15:23, May 6, 2012 (UTC) @THEROFLBOAT: Per Raven's Wing. The Modern Warfare series has a much different plot and setting than the new Black Ops series, and they both don't share anything in common relating to pretty much everything time-wise and setting-wise... Callofdutyeditor2011 06:08, June 23, 2012 (UTC) This link could possibly help with the possibility of a shared timeline http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Jonathan_(Black_Ops) Cpl. Tony (talk) 23:38, July 18, 2012 (UTC) M4A1 Anyone else? DE727 20:43, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :Is this the pre-order poster available at GAME UK? 20:45, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Multiplayer Killstreaks To be honest, the future killstreaks are probably going to be beast. Imagine yourself firing rays from a jet or DRIVING A MOUNTED VEHICLE for once. Hopefully some new charactters pop up in Campaign as well as old ones, and new weapons for Zombies and Multiplayer. BlackHeartBrandon 00:52, May 6, 2012 (UTC)<3'Brandon Portal? I think it's time someone made a portal for this game. You know, something like this. --Bovinlep 15:10, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Zombies So, in the zombies section, it says that there's been confirmation that there will be a campaign, and that there will be 8 player support. But the link that's provided doesn't say anything about that. Novafan365, master of scrap 00:49, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Problem with trailer The first man you see why there is no shadow trailer of the shirt sleeve Give us some Madnessfan-grade grammar instead of N7-grade grammar, I don't think anyone can possibly know what exactly you said but you. 06:03, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Trivia should we put this picture in the gallery? It's quite funny having a horse motion capped XD Videos releasing a little info http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1BpE_4Q3JBM&feature=bf_prev&list=UU9UQPRW5dIhycl8LGl3984g http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0KE4qn4PKo&feature=bf_next&list=UU9UQPRW5dIhycl8LGl3984g They confirm the XM8 Rifle is the one held by Harper, there is a launcher on the forearm to replace throwing grenades. And other stuff im too lazy to put. Qw3rty! 15:54, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :This magazine is now out in the UK, therefore it is not leaked. We can start adding this info to articles. 10:26, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Video releasing a full campaign-length. (Skip to 1:29:00) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsA_lEOV_7M&list=PL65DF39CD842430DA&index=2&feature=plcp Remember: For Black Ops 2 gameplay skip to 1:29:00. Bye. 18:40, June 4, 2012 (UTC) You must see it You must see it, 11 minutes http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=XEa0-hGesAk Chicon CQB http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7k8CE_g7JEU&feature=g-all-u New SMG at 7:04 the Chicon CQB confirmed from the pick up icon from this video under at 9:58 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7k8CE_g7JEU&feature=g-all-u New Zombie Screenshots New Zombie Screenshots Hello guys, this is my first time posting, a friend of mine posted 2 screenshots and i wanted to share with you guys as i cant edit the black ops 2 page. http://www.charlieintel.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/20120605-141212.jpg http://www.charlieintel.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/20120605-142519.jpg 'XChromeT 23:15, June 5, 2012 (UTC) M249 1st Person and new Sniper http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GElKpJLvKLc&feature=player_embedded It shows the m249 in first person and a new sniper in the background at 3:19 and new shotgun at 2:40 and some sort of ballistic knife at 3:21 Black Ops 2 vs. Black Ops II Why isn't this article called Black Ops 2 instead of Black Ops II, because Black Ops II is just a stylization as far as I know, for example, the Call of Duty website calls it Black Ops 2. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 18:03, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :It's called "Black Ops II" almost everywhere. 14:22, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Think of it this way, is it called "World War 2" or "World War II"? --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 15:09, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :::World War 2... 15:28, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :: In here they call it Black Ops 2. Also with the behind the scenes. 16:18, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :::The title is Black Ops II -- Steyr ACR? Compare to (click on them for bigger versions). Looks more like a Steyr ACR than a KH2002 it seems. (Thanks Aug) 16:06, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Seems correct to me. 17:57, June 8, 2012 (UTC) i don't know if that the KH2002 or the ACR. Looks more like the BF3 KH2002 , Both seem like the Gun in your pictures. :The BF3 KH2002 is missing the divider in the middle of the top handle. Also, we can't really judge off of another game. 21:52, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :: - Pancor Jackhammer perhaps? 22:02, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Did some digging, looks like it is the Steyr ACR image. 05:25, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::KH2002 i think Yet more unidentifiable guns Spotted yet more weapons in a trailer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSNPtFOPWcc&feature=player_embedded#!. They're at 12:10. Two Spetsnaz soldiers are running along, one with what I can only make out to be some sort of M16 with ACOG (although it's most likely not an M16 at all) and both soldiers have G3s or MP7s or something on their backs. Thoughts? 14:13, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Unknown Weapons BOII.png The gun that is in the hands of the right soldier looks like some AR15 platform gun, but it sort of resembles the M8A1 too. 14:33, June 9, 2012 (UTC) In the trailer, the gun that resembles an AK-47 is actually an AN-94; the BO2 wiki is wrong in assuming that this is an AK-47 and the mistake must be righted before all credibility for that page goes out the window. :Both guns have been seen in the trailers. 16:54, June 27, 2012 (UTC) "First Direct Sequel" The headline lists this as the "first direct sequel" made by Treyarch, but wasn't Black Ops a direct sequel to World at War, seeing as it is a continuation of Reznov's story. And should we start referring to WaW, BO and BO2, collectively, as the "Reznov Trilogy", or something to that effect, seeing as how he plays prominent roles in WaW, BO and, presumably, BO2? --WTRiker 17:42, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Or the "World at War" trilogy, as it actually is. Black Ops has a seperate story to World at War, making it indirect. It's only a sequel because of numerous shared characters. Reznov is also not confirmed to have a promiment role in Black Ops 2, he's just making a confimred appearence. --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 18:18, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :BO wasn't a "direct sequel". It was a sequel but it didn't continue the story. 18:30, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::And BO2 isn't a direct sequel either, it just has returning characters and a new story, as is evident by the trailers and such. --WTRiker (talk) 06:25, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :::So a segment of it doesn't continue the story of Mason and Hudson, and by extension continues the story of Black Ops? --Ebon Shadowshot (Talk) ( ) 18:55, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I honestly can't remember where I read this, but some site said that Treyarch is changing some features of the Ray Gun. Sal Renbar 20:56, June 21, 2012 (UTC)Sal Renbar, the greatest person to ever live M8A1 um... the M8A1 is a replacement for the XM8. Maps? Um, can you give us source on how the M8A1 is a replacement to the XM8, my good sir? 02:55, June 23, 2012 (UTC) This isn't an AK47, is it? Shadowking58 19:06, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, for me, it does looks like a AK. 10:55, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :Per Señor Thumps. 21:28, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Anyone on the fence about buying BO 2? I've played pretty much every Call of Duty game to date, but was disappointed with MW3 and really turned off by the whole premise of BO 2. The whole "Machines turned against us" idea seemed really similar to a Treyarch version of Terminator, mixed with MW3's mundane campaign of "Shoot the Russians, Follow some guy until he dies, then shoot more Russians." Realistically, I would only be buying Black Ops 2 for the zombies, the campaign just being more "Shoot the Russians" and multiplayer being a monotonous repetition of "Shoot the Russians." I'm just wondering if anyone else out there is kind of apprehensive about dropping $60 on something that could be really good or really bad. Alpha Six (talk) 04:04, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :Except for Reznov, there isn't a single Russian in the game as we know it. And it's really not a "Machines turned against us." It's more of a "Machines are being used against us." 14:03, August 5, 2012 (UTC) XM8/M8A1 Anyone figured out yet that the XM8 is the M8A1? 19:05, August 5, 2012 (UTC) More weapons Riot Shield (or similar defense shield) spotted in multiplayer trailer at 0:58. AS50 in Behind the Scenes (BTS) trailer at ~ 0:58 Unidentified Sniper at 3:13 in BTS Trailer LMG (Similar to M249) at 4:09 in BTS Trailer (might be the MK48?)